Forever Frozen
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: " 'SHUT UP, OK' she screamed, grabbing her bag and running off down the path. I looked at everyone, who was silent, until Jerome and Alfie started laughing. I got up and they fell silent. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to catch up with the girl who has my heart." 13-year-old Patricia has found true love, but both of them are hurt in ways they cannot fix. Patriam. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Rush

**I always wondered… what about the teens of Anubis? There MUST have been drama for them to be this close!**

**So, here's the Anubis House before Nina. The life they lived, the people they loved, and the messed up couples that somehow landed together at the weirdest moments. And, of course, celebrities. There HAS to be celebrities. But he isn't a celebrity yet.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or the celebrity that goes to Anubis house. But I SO wish I owned him. You would too.**

~~~Part 1~~~

-~-~-~-~-~Patricia-~-~-~-~-~

"Come one Trix, the new boy is coming! I hope he's cute!" Joy said, pulling me into our room.

"But what about Fabian?" I asked, exasperated by Joy's constant chatter about boys.

"Things can change," she said, wagging her eyebrows. At 13, we were inseparable and complete opposites. She went on and on about "Fabian did this" and "Fabian said that" while I pretended to listen when I was really dying my hair again or drawing with my favorite black gel pen. My arms and legs are usually covered in random doodles, but I usually try to cover them. Like my scars.

My scars… Piper is not as lucky as I am, mine is right at the edge of my skirt, where I usually cover with black tights. Piper's is a jagged line at her wrist. Everyone asks about. She always lies.

If anyone found out what we did after mum left, we would've died. I might dress goth, but I will never do that again.

Joy slipped on her lipstick and popped her lips. "But on some makeup!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Come here."

I just walked out.

But when I got down the stairs, I SO wished I had makeup on.

$*$*$*$*$*Liam$*$*$*$*$*

I, Mr. Boxer-with-One-Kidney, was at a boarding school in Liverpool for about only 2 months. Just to see if I could escape the bullying. I'm betting NOT.

It's always nice to hope though.

The taxi ride was long and boring. I fiddled with a rubber band and hummed quietly. The taxi driver made no comments, but his flashing blue eyes and cropped gray hair were enough to keep me from speaking. The tag read "You driver today is- Renee".

My impression at first was WOW THAT'S A BIG SCHOOL. The driver gave me my bags accompanied with an unnecessary glare and went off. I found Anubis house, and my thoughts changed to creepy… Things essentially weren't looking too well.

But standing here, right this moment, it completely frozen, this place looks nice.

Reason- That amazingly beautiful red-haired girl in black standing at the top of the stairs. We locked eyes and that moment seemed frozen. Forever. I never wanted to let it go. The way her hair flowed and her blue eyes pierced through my soul, locking me in a way I couldn't break free. It was a rush. I was falling, captivated.

Only to have the moment broken by an exceedingly annoying sharp voice.

"Who are you boy," said Victor. The red-haired girl blushed, looked at him and ran back up the stairs.

"My name is Liam Payne, sir. I'm new here."

**And that is the end of chapter 1!**

**Hope like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**-theKatnissAnnabethNina**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tease and the Meeting

**Here's the next part! Thanks to my (4) reviewers! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or Liam Payne (but I SOOOO WISH I DID)**

***Part 2***

-~-~-~-~-~Patricia-~-~-~-~-~

I slammed the door, my heart pounding as I tried to grab it before it ran away. I slowed my breathing as much as I could and willed the blood to run out of my cheeks. Liam. Liam Payne. That was his name. I bit my lip until I was calm, then walked down the hall.

Liam. Liam. Liam. I just repeated his name in my mind, seeing his perfect face-

"TRIXIE! THE NEW BOY IS HERE!" That would be Amber.

"I know. I saw him," I said.

"What does he look like?" she said giddily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Amber, you have a boyfriend."

"There's always room for improvement," she said, flashing a smile.

"His name is Liam Payne and he has light brown hair and brown eyes." Gorgeous hair and amazing chocolate eyes that pull you in.

"Oooh, sounds adorbs!" Joy said joining in.

"Let's go meet him!" Amber squealed.

"No thanks. You guys can if you want, I'm gonna go to my room," I said, brushing past those crazy girls.

In my room, I grabbed the pen and doodled on my arm, a star on my thigh, a music note on foot.

And then I wrote Liam is cursive on my shoulder and quickly hide it with my jacket. Then I fell asleep.

$*$*$*$*$*Liam$*$*$*$*$*

I was hoping to see the red-haired girl, but instead I met two other girls, a blonde with WAY too much energy and a brown-haired girl. Then I went to my new room, which I shared with Mick and Fabian, and promptly fell asleep until the morning.

At breakfast, I came in to see all the chairs empty but two next to each other, one next to Joy and one next to Mick. I sat next to Mick and then in came the red-haired girl, wearing the uniform with pink tights covered with a black lacey pair. She took the seat next to Joy.

"Hello Sleeping Beauties. Hungry?" Jerome snickered.

"Shut it Gerbil," the redhead snapped. She grabbed a croissant and I realized I was staring at her. I quickly looked away, slightly blushing.

"So, Liam, where are you from?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"Wolverhampton," I said, playing with my eggs around the plate. I sighed and took a small bite.

"Why did you come here?" Joy said.

"Oh, just, uh, trying out a new school." I didn't want to tell them the real reason. I don't need sympathy. I sipped a small bit of water and ate a small bite of cereal.

"What's with the small bites and sips?" the redhead said. Jerome snickered and she shot them a nasty glare.

"And that is Trixie in the morning for you. When she isn't pouring various liquids over peoples heads…" Another glare from Trixie.

"Various liquids?" This place sounds fun.

"It was just one… no wait, two… oh, there was that time with Alfie… ok, I've done it a lot! Well, seriously, why do you take such small bites compared Mr. Eat-Everything-in-Sight over here," she said, jabbing a finger at Mick, who had half a croissant hanging from his mouth.

"I only have one kidney. I have to be careful with my health a lot."

"Oh." She was silent.

"OMIGOD!" Amber squealed.

"What?" I said.

"Look at this picture of David Beckham! Victoria is SO lucky! I'm jealous," she said with a sigh.

"May I once again remind you of your boyfriend Amber?" Joy said.

"It's just a celeb crush, she'll get over it," Mara said, pushing up glasses.

"EXCUSE ME MARA?" Amber screamed.

"There they go again…" 'Trixie' said.

"This is normal?" I ask.

"The Amber (DAVID BECKHAM CUTE BOYS!)- Joy (You have a boyfriend…)- Mara (she'll get over it) fight. Happen about once or twice a week," Alfie said, his gaze trained on Amber.

"Who's Amber's boyfriend?"

"Me," Mick said with his mouth full.

"Mick, it's not polite to speak with you mouth full!" Mara scolded.

"Mrph pfer nt," Mick said. Mara sighed but, I saw the way she looked at Mick.

"Trixie, I think this is the longest time you have given between seeing the new person and your classic 'big bad boarding school' speech," Jerome said.

"And the longest without dying her hair," Mick added, after swallowing.

"And the longest without an outburst," Alfie added.

"And the longest without an interrogation," Jerome pointed out.

"And the longest-" Joy started but the girl slammed her fist down on the table and Trudy yelped.

"SHUT UP, OK?" she screamed, grabbing her bag and running off down the path. I looked at everyone, who was silent, until Jerome and Alfie started laughing. I got up and they fell silent. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to catch up with the girl who has my heart.

-~-~-~-~-~Patricia-~-~-~-~-~

I slammed into a tree and slid down to sit, my head in my heads, trying to suppress my tears. Ever since our breakup, Jerome has been extra nasty teasing me. I'm just tired of it.

He has better things to do, better people to prank.

Plus, he's the one who holds my darkest secret.

He knows about the scar. What I did.

Then a massive blur skidded to a stop in front of me. The fuzziness materialized into Liam.

"You okay?" he said, holding out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I gazed into his eyes and we locked until he spoke again.

"We never had a proper introduction," he said with a smile. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Liam Payne."

I shook it and smiled slightly. "I'm Patricia Williamson."

"So what sorta stuff do you do for fun?" I asked. I felt like an idiot.

"I run, I box, and I… never mind," he said.

"What?"

"It's sorta a secret thing I do…"

"I have one of those too. I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

"Ok… I sing."

"Cool."

"What's yours?"

I rolled up my sleeve to halfway, revealing a dragon, a night sky, and my name in block and bubble letters. "Take a guess."

"Wow. You draw."

"Congrats Sherlock," I said with a smirk.

"Are you always this…"

"Yes. Now suck it up and run," I said, taking off to the school.

And he won.

Only because I let him.

$*$*$*$*$*Liam$*$*$*$*$*

I so won. She smiled and pushed me as we teased about it and talked as we walked to school.

A smile. Her hand brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Her laugh.

These things are simple, but the things I love about her.

We talked for a long time, making small steps and small talk. We reached the door and we stood outside talking about the school, because I was clueless.

Soon, the bell rang and we had to go.

She smiled sweetly and took me too my class.

"It was nice talking too you," I said.

"You're a nice person," she said, then blushed.

"Bye," I said, smiling. She waved walked away, I saw her look back and lingered a moment, like she wanted to not let go, and then she was gone.

I turned and faced the classroom. I caught my breath and bit my lip, trying not to look scared. Mrs. Andrews smiled at me and called me up to the front of the room. I stared back and the sea of faces, containing a smirking Jerome, and lopsided Alfie, and a studious Mara. An intimidating guy glared at me from the back of the room. A blonde from another house fluttered her eyes at me and winking. I tried to grab my courage, but it had ran away. I couldn't breathe. Speaking was out of the question.

Hello boarding school.

**Sorry it took so long, but I made it!**

**Torispeace- Every Anubiser should know who that is… ha ha xD**

**ReaderGirl98- Well, here it is! Glad you like it!**

**Sibunagirl-0331- Thanks xD**

**DancingQueen4Life101- Thanks! I try my best xD I'm not that great at updating tho…**

**Zere we goh!**

**Pardon my weirdness xD!**

**Please R&R!**

**I'll give yah COOKIES!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


End file.
